New People, New Life
by Natuliie
Summary: Lily and Jame potter, returns from the dead... a new student comes to Hogwarts, but who is she? and what is her story?
1. when your family returns

**Ok ,**** so I don't own Harry potter, I don't own anything, I don't even own my apartment! It's rented! Nor do I own my boyfriend, he owns himself! I don't even own my own money; they're a scholar ship, WITCH I have to repay if I fail… so I DON'T OWN ANYTIHING! Even my cell phone is my sisters old… so… well… I do own the plot though, which ****Is**** a little consolation I guess**** …!****So…**** Yeah... and by the way, my story starts RIGHT AFTER ****Harrys**** last line in the book**

**So.****Yeah…**** THE STORY:**

_**Chapter 1: When you**__**r**__** family returns.**__****____**by**__** Lily-Natalie**_

Dumbledore chuckled "I think you're the only one who can say it, and truly mean it Harry"Harry nodded "yeah…" Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon glasses "something troubling your mind Harry?" Harry smiled, half heartedly, at him "I just can't believe it is truly over, at last" Ron looked shocked "but Harry shouldn't you fell glad about that then?" Harry look from his previously headmaster to Ron "Yeah, I should shouldn't I?" Both Ron and Hermione nodded, "perhaps you should, but I'm thinking the reason you're not is that you don't have anyone to share the joy with"Hermione looked a little confused "I'm sorry professor, but the whole wizarding world wants celebrate with Harry" Dumbledore looked at Hermione "I think Harry knows perfectly well what I mean." And he did, most people had their family to celebrate with, but not Harry, well … he had the Dursleys, but… well… the Dursleys were the Dursleys. "I'll meet you guys in the common room" Harry said to his best friends, "and I'll see you… whenever…" He said to Dumbledore. Then he turned, and walked out of the Heads office. He walked out of the castle. And he walked in to the woods. He knew he shouldn't, but he just wanted to talk to his parents one more time, only once, to tell them that he made it, and that he had killed that son of a bitch once and for all. He knew it was crazy, but he still wanted to do it.

He searched for 3 hours before he found the stone, but it didn't work, nothing happened. Why didn't it work? "Why didn't it work?" He said out loud "why didn't what work, son?" a voice said behind him. He turned around, and saw…he blinked … he saw his parents, and somehow he just knew it… he knew it was really them, not just a shadow of what they used to be. "Mum? Dad?" They smiled and nodded "but how? You're really here?" His mother smiled at him "Yes, we are really here. And it's because you wanted us to, you are the master of death Harry." His father grinned at him "My son, the-boy-who-lived, the chosen one, and undesirable nr. One and now … the master of death! That is pretty amazing, not to mention he is a kick as quidditch player" Harry couldn't help but to smile at his parents "I would like to meet that son of yours one day" he said jokingly, that an idea stuck him "but, does this mean I can bring back every one who died this war? Fred, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and tonks?" his mother sat down beside him "No, dear, I'm sorry, but you can only bring back the people you have met and have blood relation to, and they can't have died by natural causes" his father just looked at him in disgust, he hated his son already? "Look, son, it's great that you want to bring back people, but why'd you wanna bring Snape back for, I mean, remember your first school day? He was all like; Harry Potter, our new celebrity. That MY son wants to bring him back… It makes me sick, it really does" Harry had to laugh at his father; there was that hatred he had always heard about. "The war wouldn't have been over if it wasn't for him… don't you think he deserves some credit?" he asked his father uncertain "no" he stated, then Lily whispered at Harry "He really agrees with you he's just scared of what Sirius might do if he admits it" Harry smiled weakly ay his mother, something he never believed he would do. "One more thing, well, there's more than one… but first of all… how the hell do you know what I've been doing, I mean like my first class with Snape… that I play quidditch… stuff like that!"

"That's easy, we've been watching you! And please, watch your language." his mother explained calmly. "And it's snivellus"(**A/N: can anybody tell me how to write that don't have any books here at the moment)** his father added with a VERY serious tone, his mother just shock here head in disagreement, he couldn't help but to smile again. "HARRY? ARE YOU HERE?" he heard Hermione call "can you just hide, I don't want them to know… just yet?" he was ready to beg his parents, but they nodded and his father added "do you have mine or yours … or whatever, the invisibility cloak with you?" Harry always had it with him, he had, ever since the beginning of his sixth year, he handed it to his parents who hid Undernet it. "YEAH, I'M HERE" he shouted back at Hermione "RON, HE IS OVER HERE" he heard Hermione shout further in to the forest. They came running towards him, "what the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Ron asked him "just… thinking…" he said "about what?" Hermione added sternly, she reminded him of the Headmistress at Hogwarts. "Stuff" he said, weakly. "Voldemort… the war… my parents… Snape" stuff like that, he could hear his dad huff at the mention of Snapes name, and he smiled a little "what you smiling about?" Ron asked suspiciously"Nothing, absolutley nothing", neither of them was convinced. "Are we heading back then? People are getting worried about you" Hermione asked "yeah, and Ginny is a nightmare!" Ron added, clearly annoyed with he's baby sister. Harry chuckled and said "Yeah, let's get back" Hermione and Ron led the way and Harry made a signal that his parents should follow him, when they arrived at the Harrys side his father asked "how is Ginny?" Harry made a face towards him, but kept silent ,"his just mocking you, we know who she is" his mum added, Harry had to laugh, his dad was such a teenager! When they reached the Great Hall –Harry looong after Ron and Hermione- It was in the middle of McConegalls **(A/N: again, no book) **speech. "She's so boring" he heard his dad say to his mum, and the he heard a low thump as his mum stamp on his dads' foot. "… and here he is the man that saved us all, Harry Potter", the hall broke out in greetings, Harry didn't feel like he deserved it, "anything you would like to say Mr. Potter?" Harry thought for a second, before he made up his mind "yeah, I have a couple of things I want to say" He stepped up to the podium and spoke "I know that there was a lot of lost lives today, and those loses can NEVER be filled, or replaced, but even so… I know they wouldn't want us to stop living, its ok, to miss them, and it's ok to grief, actually, it's more than OK. But remember, we also have a reason to smile, and be happy… Voldemort is gone, forever, we did it"

"You know what Harry, we didn't, you did…" Ron said from where he was sitting, and the rest of the agreed.

"No, I didn't, but if you will excuse me, I have something I need to do"


	2. a father son talk

_**Chapter**__** 2: A **__**father**__** son talk**_

"Looks like I'm going to be the head line news of the prophet tomorrow" He whispered to his parents, as they exited the great hall."Yeah, well, that's what happens when you kill a dark Lord, you should give it a try" his dad said in a mock tone.

"neeeh, wanna go out? I feel like everybody is staring at me…"

"Yeah, sure why not? Quidditch?"

"Don't have a broom"

"WHAT? You are not MY son, Evans, his all yours"

"HEY! I Had a broom, the best one there is… but it was destroyed… Sirius gave it to me actually"

"Wow, ok, sorry Evans, but his my son. Well, looks like Sirius as a godfather wasn't such a bad choice, after all"

"Oh, yes he was, he was locked up in Azkaban for 12 years so… I grew up with the Dursleys, Hurray for me!"

"I KNOW! You Poor thing!"

"Yeeah, well… HEY! There isn't any way to replace you being non-dead, with them being dead?"

"I don't think so son, even though, I wouldn't hesitate to ask … "

"Me, neither…"

"Evans, you're VERY quite over there…"

"Just… saving the moment"

"You know what mum? That's just WEIRD"

"Don't make fun of your mom Harry, even though it is VERY weird"

"Guys, come on, I never thought I would see the two of you having a conversation, ok?"

"Imagine my surprise!"

"Come on Harry! Stop playing that porn infant card, you're SUCH a drama queen"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are Too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"MUM! Don't agree with him"

"Why not? It's true!"

"Fine! Whatever, I'm going in to find Ginny, then Dumbledore; you two just… do whatever"

"Oooooooo, you're going to find Ginny"

"Shut up dad!"


	3. Letting Ginerva in on the secret

Harry returned to an empty common room, he sat down in front of the fire place, and started to think. What the bloody hell… I'm talking to my parents… My parents are alive… The war is over...What the bloody hell is that all about...? That was the way his thoughts went for a while… then it hit him. "What am I going to do with the rest of my life …? How do my parents change it? Does it change anything? It shouldn't, but it do", he definitely didn't want to become an Auror and risk his life EVERY day at work, when he had his parents alive, AT LAST! But then there was the other thing… school… did he want to go back? Did he want to leave his parents for a whole year? What the bloody hell would he do? Someone came and sat down next to him "Hi, who was that you were talking to?" the voice of the person said "hi, gin" harry said giving her a hug. "Who where you talking to?" she repeated "When?" harry asked "just now, outside, some redheaded women, and a black headed dude… who are they? I don't think I've seen them before…" then it struck Harry. His dad had taken of the cloak, shit! "Oh, eh… well… that was my… eh … my parents…" He mumbled "WHAT?""I think you heard me just fine…"

"but, Harry your parents are… well… dead…"

"They WERE dead, not anymore… I brought them back"

"How? I didn't know you could bring anybody back from the beyond? Can you bring **anyone** back?

"No, this was a onetime thing… you see…" Harry explained, and Ginny gaped more and more for each sentence

"I don't understand, why can't you bring back … well… everyone?" Harry knew she was thinking of Fred… and he couldn't blame here…

"Because, I'm the master of death, which means that I can bring back anyone who was murdered, and in blood relation to me… well that's what my mum told me"

"Harry! This is madness! It's not possible, it's that simple"

"Don't you see it Ginny, that's exactly what it is! You may not want to believe it, but it's the truth! Madness or not, my parents are here, and I'm glad!"

"I'm sorry Harry! But I'm finding this hard to understand"

"me to, gin, me to… but I find it best not to mourn things over to much, it will drive you crazy. BELIVE me!"

"Yeeeeah… but Harry, do you realize … YOUR PARANTS ARE ALIVE!"

"I know"

"Wow"

"I know, Wow!

"wow"

"Yeeeeeeah"

They sat there in silence for a long time, just staring at the fireplace. Then finally Ginny spoke "Harry, I don't mean to sound selfish or anything, but, what happens… to us I mean?" Harry looked up at here "What do you want?" He asked here, sounding very nervous. "I just want to pick up things, the way we left them" Harry smiled at here "what? Me breaking up with you at a funeral" Ginny smacked his arm "No, before that I mean" she said in a giggle "I think we could do that" he said, and kissed here. It wasn't hot and heavy, it was sweet and tender, but as always Ron had splendid timing…"Hoi! What did I tell you about messing around with my sister?" He heard Ron call from behind him, he turned around a looked right at Ron, "Hi Ron, it's nice to see you too" He said with a smile "ha-ha, very funny, Potter" He said dryly "oh, stop being so overprotective, Ronald" Ginny shot a glare at her brother. "Fine, but I will kill you if you ever hurt my sister again… Last time you had to, so she wouldn't get killed, and that's fine… but if you ever do it again, I will kill you" He said, seriously, and staring at Harry. "Works for me!" Ginny stated "what?" Harry asked VERY shocked over his… well… his girlfriend… "If you ever break-up with me, my brothers are going to kill you!" Harry smiled weakly "so, basically I'm stuck with you?" she nodded "weirdly enough, I'm fine with that … " Ron looked disgusted "We are still in the room you know, and to bring you to back from whatever planet your heads are at this moment … you're still going to have to tell; the rest of the family. Including an overly overprotective Bill. Just saying!" They both froze on the spot "Why don't you tell your family, and I'll tell mine" Harry suggested "NO WAY POTTER" Ginny smacked him on the arm. "Fine… let's just … wait... Ok? And by the way… my parents already know" the last part he whispered in her ear "How?" Ginny asked "I have absolutley no idea, but they know a lot about me, like, my first class with Snape, which I basically takes as… everything" there was a long silence and then Ginny said "well, we don't know what it's like to be dead so… "Harry looked at them "well, you don't, but I do" Hermione looked at them "what are you to whispering about?"

"Fish" they both said at the same time "Hey! Nice one Gin" Harry said, and smacked his had when he realized he had blowing their cover.Hermione raised an eyebrow "I don't beeeeeeeeeliiiiiiive it" she almost sung. "Maybe you don't, but … who cares?" Ginny said, and stuck her tongue out. "Well, we are out of here Gin, because you have to meet you-know-who, no not Voldemort" he added when he saw Rons expression "I know who you mean, and do you want me to?" Harry smiled and dragged her by her arm out of the common room, and out of the castle."Ok, so I have no idea where they are" Harry admitted. Ginny laughed… "Wouldn't expect you to, why don't we just walk around and see if we can't spot them?" Harry smiled at her, and they started walking hand-in-hand. They walked to Hagrids hut, to the quidditch pitch, to the lake where Harry and Sirius was attacked by dementors, and that's when Harry thought of the wimping willow, and right he was he found his parents sitting in front of the WW.

He sat down by his dad, "do you miss it?" His dad looked from the tree to his son "miss what?" Harry shrugged "just, running around, with Sirius and Lupin… and that other guy" His dad smiled at him "Yeah, I do. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts, son. It's over before you know it." Harry took his eyes from his father and stared at the ground "well, it is over … already, so… nothing left to do" His mother joined in on the conversation "What do you mean it is over? You've only been her for 6 years"

"I know, it just… with you guys back… I don't want to not see you for a year"

"Harry listen to me" His dad said and it was the first time Harry ha ever heard his dad talk serious "We are not going anywhere" Then he smiled "besides, you'll just bring us back if we die"

"Your dad is right! We are here to stay, now be a kid, Harry, you have dierved it."

"It's like having parents or something, you're so serious" Harry said in a mock tone

"Am not Sirius, I'm James"

"Oh dear merlin, that was a bad joke!"

"try hearing it all through Hogwarts… you get sick of it … "

"I'm sick of it already mum"

"Look, Lills, he's got your sense of humor"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny grinning at the sight of the happy family

"Hey Gin, get over her"

Ginny came over and sat down aslant of Harry.

"Mum, dad, this is Ginny"

His mother smiled at her; "Hi Ginerva, I haven't seen you since you were just a month old".


	4. I cant really come up with a good name

"I'm sorry mum, but what?"

"I said that I haven't see Ginerva since she was just a month old"

"Then I will repeat Harry I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but what? You've met me? And please don't call me Ginerva, I hate it!"

"As Lily has clearly stated by now, she hasn't seen Ginerva since she was just a month old"

"But, if you knew the Weasleys, how come they have never mentioned it?"

"We didn't, Ginerva was just on her one month check up, at St. Mungos"

"You were a healer mum?"

"Yepp, she was. And I was an all time Quidditch star… ok; I wasn't but… still…"

Harry just smiled at his father "what did you do then Mr. Potter Ginny asked "I worked at the Auror office"

Harry laughed a little "you think that is funny, son?" Harry nodded his head "a little, yeah, it's just, such a cliché. I mean; Parents killed, father Auror" James smiled at his Son, I guess, maybe a little cliché"

"But, you know dad, I'm still wondering something…"

"Harry"

"Mr. Potter, are you here?"

They heard called from the distance "eh… you two" Harry said to his mum and dad "run in to the forbidden forest, not too long in, but like 20 meters or something, and hide behind a bush" They both stood up, his mother ran to the forest, his dad on the other hand transformed into a stag "No, dad. The forest. Now" The stag shot him a glare saying I'm-the-dad-around-here-you-do-as-I-say-not-the-other-way-around, from now on it will be called the ITDAHYDAISNTOWA glare. Harry just snapped his fingers and pointed towards the forest. The stag shock his head in disbelief over the fact that the ITDAHYDAISNTOWA glare hadn't worked. "I'm over here" Harry shouted to the voices, and He saw Kingsley and Mr. Weasley coming towards him. "Oh, there you are Mr. Potter, we was wondering where you had run off to. Good day Ms. Weasley" he bowed towards Ginny. "Good day, minister" they both answered "please, I believe we know each other well enough for you two to call me Kingsley, right?" They nodded "but only if you call me Harry, Mr. Potter is too formal" "Harry, we wanted to ask you something, would you mind telling, myself, Mr. Weasley, which of course includes the rest of the Weasleys, and Professor McGonagall exactly what you, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley were up to in your, shall we call it, your year off? Tonight if it's not a bad time?" "I don't think that would be a problem… in fact I have some other news as well… so I might just do it while I'm at it... right?" Kingsley looked at him "got any surprises for us Harry?" Ginny grinned at the minister "Surely, minister, that is one way to put it, yes"

After their little chat with the minister, they both headed down toward the forest. "You know Harry, you are going to give them all a heart failure when you tell them about your parents" Ginny told Harry as they were walking hand-in-hand in to the forest "Oh, I know" Harry Grinned, and Ginny Giggled. "Oh, so NOW we are good enough for you?" They heard a voice behind them, they turned and looked at James "You know… the minister has a bit higher status then you guys" "ok, so now I am going to stop this discussion, before it even turns in to one. And ask: what did the minister want?" Lily interrupted "He just wanted to know what Ron, Hermione and myself were up to this last year, oh, and by the way, I told him I had a surprise for him as well, as the story tonight" Harry smiled at his parents "let me guess… that surprise is… us?" James concluded "and right you are" Ginny said.

Harry, Ginny, Lily and James spent most of the afternoon walking around the Hogwarts area, from the forbidden forest "this was where I, Sirius and Lupin got our 1. Arrest, it was a special moment", to the lake "this was where Lily turned me down for the 7. Time" to the quidditch pitch "this was where your mother actually said yes to me, you know, 924. Time's the charm" Harry gaped "you asked mum out 924 times before she said yes?" "actually Harry dear, I said fine, but yes something like that, didn't count" his mother said "Well, I did, I had a book where I draw one line every time I got a no, there was 923 lines in that book", they moved on to the whomping willow, different other trees, behind the castle to places Harry never knew existed, they then went down to the kitchen where James told his son that he was very proud that he found a room at Hogwarts he never knew existed, referring to the room of requirement. That was when Harry realized the time, and went to find Ron and Hermione to talk about what to say about their Horcrux adventure the previous year.

Later that same night they were all sitting in the great hall, which had been cleared out for everyone, except those special ones who were going to hear the story. Hermione was the first one to speak "ok, so … we were having a bit difficulties figuring out where to start, our first thought was naturally to start after Bill and Fleurs wedding, but, we remembered we had gone 6 years at Hogwarts before, where MANY weird, and mysterious things had happened, and every event there left to our year on the run, to call it that." Then Ron took over, and told them about their first year, all the way to the chessboard, then Hermione overtook till the potions, and then Harry … cause after the potions Harry was alone … their 2. Year Hermione explained, again until Harry was alone with Voldemort, well, this time still going by the name of Tom Riddle. 3. Year went a little on the run, and only the main summary, seen as though most of them new allot of it already. 4. Year was all Harrys, and 5. And 6. Year they're shared between, seen as though they were not always together, and had different places and point of views. Then they talked about the year that had passed, much more detailed than the previous 6. And when they were done, everybody in the room was speechless. "so… basically ... it's a miracle you're still alive?" George was the first one to speak "nope, not a miracle, magic. Old magic has protected us all, that … and silver does" Harry said with a smile he could hear his dad going "humph" in the corner where he and his mother stood under the cloak, he smiled a little at that too. They sat in silence a while after, trying to digest it all "Harry, you said you had a surprise to us" Kingsley said "well, surprise was your word minister" Harry stated "its kingsley remember? And what would you call it old magic?" they all laughed a little "yes, actually" Hermione looked at him "what is this Harry? I toughed we had told everything… " Harry nodded " WE had I haven't" at this point Ron jumped in to the conversation "what's this Potter? Got any secrets?" "Yes, Ronald, he does" Ginny explained "of course you know Ginny" Ron mocked, before he continued "You know what Granger? I think we are being replaced" "I get that distinct feeling to Weasley" Harry grinned at his best friends "Nope, TRUST me, you guys are irreplaceable" Ron looked at him "not, sure if I should be offended by that or not" "can we return to the young and the restless tomorrow? Me on the other hand, want to know what Harrys big secret is" Percy cut them of "yes, ok… so… yeah… who do I say this? Ehm… is there any way this is going to seem… well… less then impossible?" he turned towards Ginny "nope"

"Well, ok, then… her I go, waaaait… why don't you just shove yourselves… I don't how to explain this so… yeah" he said that last part to the corner, witch looked empty …. "fiiine" the corner answered. And with that the invisibility cloak fell of them both. EVERYBODY was in shock, well not everybody… Ron, Hermione, George and Percy never knew what his parents looked like…"what?" George asked, Harry smirked, and got an ugly glare back that said "if-you-don't-tell-me-whats-going-on-I-will-make-sure-you-wont-be-abel-to-tell-anyone-else", from now on it will be called the IYDTMWGOIWMSYWBATTAE glare.

"George, that's my parents"

A/N: OK! I know… very, very bad chapter, but after all it is an hour after midnight Norwegian time, and I should be sleeping now, since I have to get up I 6 hours, but I have to back. And this chapter is my excuse for not packing for my easterbreake, don't get me wrong! I love easter, skiing, and grilling marsmallows on the fire till they get burned, and un eatable, and going to sweeden and stuff… ITS JUST THE DAMED PACKING ! gah

Well, you guys are my excuse for not packing, and my mother is going to hate me for not packing right now she will probably say "DIE, LILY, DIE!" and then I will say "that's not nice" and hang up the phone, but still ! My sister packed yesterday, I love her, but she is SUCH an angel, no one belives me when I say we are twins… yeahyeah !

My point was: this is a chapter I bad because I'm tiered, haven't slept well in weeks… lot of stuff to do. Not wanting to pack, eaten an overdose of marshmallows. Yep, I'm starting easter early. so now I am rambeling… and by the way, all my what you will call "horrible jokes" in this chapter, I am laughing like a maniac at them so HA!

Oooook, I will stop rambeling, and get something else of my chest (well, not literary speaking) and that is:

Its GREAT that so many has added me and my story for favorite/story alerts and stuff… but a review would be nice to.

AND I am waaaay tiered now… I have slept 20 hours this week… shit well, well. I will survive, I hope… !

AND ONE LAST THING, well 2 things… I have just written aboute a one page A/N …. Please, stop me from writing EVER again when I am tiered… ok? But the last thing was that I won't be updating for at least 2 weeks, spending 2 weeks at the cabin and I sweeden, and In sweeden thwy just got electricity so…. No I'm just kidding they've had it for 4 months xD but point being, even though we have a TV, and such at the cabin, we DO NOT, I repeate, DO not have a computer … so feel sad for me… I do… well at least ther WILL BE skiing, AND snowball fights, so I guess its not half bad…

OK! Now, I am really donne, I am serious, I swear… BYE BYE !!!

Love u guys no, not really… I don't know who you are but still ….


	5. to my sunshine BTW not a chapter !

OH! I forgot.. to my ONLY reviewer thank you !

Choirsinger you are my sunshine ! I SWEAR ! key??Choirsinger… choir singer… you sing in a choir? HAHA! Me to

Or did.. and then I quit, but I started in another one because its one of my classes… I AM NOT KIDDING! I have to have choir to get to graduate … but you probably do it for fun, well, so did I for 7 years.. then… it wasn't fun gad I AM TIERD ! BUT, yeah….

Like I said Choirsinger you are my sunshine :DD


	6. Jep, they have a house

Again Harry got the IYDTMWGOIWMSYWBATTAE glare but it was a questioning IYDTMWGOIWMSYWBATTAE, it was an IYDTMWGOIWMSYWBATTAE? glare. "It's simple" Harry began "well, actually, it's anything but simple. You remember what we said about the deathly hallows?" they all nodded "what we didn't say, was that I have all tree off them, the wand, the stone, and the cloak. Which makes me master off death, and that means that I have the power to bring back people, but only people I have met, and have blood relation to. So… there they are" everyone looked from Harry to his parents, back to Harry then at his parents again, and so on for a while "yeah… so this is weird right?" James asked "Yapp" said Ginny.

Oo0oO

8 days later, after the funerals. And the shock off Lily and James Potter being alive had settled down in the inner circle off the Potters life, they felt it was time to tell the rest of the world.

"OK, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked his parents "No, Harry, we re_all_y want to live the rest of our life undercover son" James said sarcastically. "Fine then, Lets go" Harry said and appeareted to the phone booth with his parents, hidden underneath the invisibility cloak. It was time to hold a press conference… as soon as Harry stepped in to the ministry there were many, many clicking sounds and a flashrain as several cameras went of. Harry blinked and tried to get his focus back. Then he stepped up to the podium and began to speak "You all might think that I asked you to come here to talk about Tom Riddle, our Lord Voldemort as many of you knew him as. I'm not. Tom Riddle was an evil man, and the world is a better place without him, that's all I have to say about that." Harry Paused for a moment "No, the reason I asked you to come here today is that I … well, I've got some news… a surprise if you will."He paused again, choosing his words carefully "after the war ended I went into the forest, in the forest something unexplainable happened. It happened by mere coincidence, and will NEVER happen again, it's important that you all understand that this was a onetime thing, because people can drive themselves crazy with trying again. The power that made this happen is gone." He paused again, this time for dramatic effect, he figured he was allowed to do that "to lives' that was lost 16 years ago, was brought back to us after the war, so her they are… James and Lily Potter" the crowd went completely quite, if it was out of shock or amazement or simply skepticism, Harry didn't know. Then all of the sudden the flashrain started again. And they were attacked with questions.

Oo0oO

The next day the Potter went to gringotts, Harry had to admit, he had no Idea why but he tagged along. They went down to their VELV and James went in to a little chest in the back corner of the VELV. Harry had never noticed it, he opened the lid and pulled out a key, "now, that everybody knows we are in fact alive we might as well go home son" he said when James saw the questioning look Harry gave him "but dad, our house is kind of… destroyed, I went to Godrics hollow, it was in ruins" James smiled at his son and Lily said "Harry, dear, that wasn't our real home. We moved when we realized we were being hunted by Voldemort, it was just an old house we stayed at, figuring they would look at our place the first thing"

"So, where is our home then?"

"It is in Godrics hallow, but a couple of streets longer down"

They went back to Grimmoulds place, were they had been staying –much to James's disliking, and harry had to admit he wasn't too keen on living there either- and a couple of hours later they were on their way home.

"Wow" Harry was speechless, their house was huge. It was beautiful, it was white and had a huge back yard, "home, sweet home" James said smiling at Harry "yeah… home…" Harry thought "Harry dear, you just go pick out a bedroom for yourself, the one you had has wallpaper with ducks on it, and I don't think you would like to keep that?" Harry laughed "I don't know ducks are kind of nice, I'll do it later, I will just go for a tour first. Does anyone have a map so I don't get lost?"

"Yes son, you can by it in the gift store on the second floor"

Harry went in to the house, and started exploring; first he came in to a enormous entrance hall, it was at least 4 meters high, and had a huge, extravagant lamp hanging from the ceiling and a staircase at the middle of the back wall leading up to the second floor "I'll check that out later" Harry thought and started down stairs he went through a double door on the right in to a dining-room, with a long table down the middle of the room that could serve at least 20 persons, after admiring the room he went to the kitchen that was place through a door at the left corner in the back of the room. The Kitchen was not as big as the other rooms, even the roof was lower. Nonetheless it was a beautiful room. Everything looked so new, even though it had to be at least 18 years old. It was white, and the kitchen-furniture was in oak. In the corner at the left of the door was a kitchen table set for four people, in oak!

He moved on through the door in the back of the kitchen, Harry noticed that in every room it was like they were trying to hide the door. It was weird, but Harry loved every part of his new home. Also, this was his parents home. "I think this is Hermione heaven" Harry thought as he entered the library, and it was a library with capital letters, the walls around the hole room was filled with books, even exept from the open space where there was a door that led to another room, but before he went through that door he walked around the room, there were 4 roves of book shelves going sideways between the bookshelves attached to the wall on the left side on the room and another bookshelf going across the room from one side to another. Behind this bookshelf was another one, similar to the one attached to the left wall, in the fact that it was attached to the right side of the wall, but it wasn't erupted by a door, and it was a least 10 meters longer. "Bloody hell, there's a lot of books in here" Harry breath out. The room, all in all, was probably 50 meters at least, and Harry figured it stretched over both the dining-room and the entrance hall. Harry went back to the door he saw just as he came in to the library and went to see were that led. Not very interesting, it led back to the entrance hall, and he was standing at the right side of the staircase. Harry went up the stairs and came right in to the living room; it was a really nice living room, kind of old style with dark, wooden walls and the furniture to match the wall. In the back corner was out of all things in the world; a CD-player, and a cabinet with around and about 50/60 CDs. Otherwise on the 2. Floor there was a couple of bathrooms, his old ducky room, his parents' bedroom, a room where they apparently just stuffed everything they couldn't find some were else to put; there was old floor mats, his parents old Hogwarts trunks, old plastic plants, ruined furniture so on, and so on. The last room on the second floor was a stair room, yes; it was a room with just a stair, nothing more. Harry followed that stair up to the next floor. It was a staircase room in this floor to, but, at least it was 2 stairs in this room, one that led up and one that led down. Harry started investigating the 3. Floor, decided that all in all it 

was a pretty boring floor, when you think about the previous two, there were 3 bedrooms, 1 storage room, 2 bathrooms and a study; in the study there was, and Harry had to double check, two bookshelves, not the small ones, no, two large bookshelves that reached from the floor to the sealing, "why do they need so many books" harry though, they already had a library full. He also made a mental note not to ask Hermione that question. Harry went back into the stair room, and walked the steps longer up -he was now at the top floor- it was much smaller than the previous to, not more than 100 square meters. And it was only one room; it was like an attic living room in the shape, and size. The only thing missing was stuff… there was not a single thing up there… except from dust bunnies.

Harry walked back down stairs and saw his parents sitting on the couch in the living room "now son, what do you think?" his dad asked him

"It's not that bad, actually it's amazing"

"Well, we're glad you like it"

"Have you found a room yet honey?" his mother asked him

"No, I haven't"

"You know what I have a suggestion; why don't you take the attic room, it's just there anyways"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course"

"Oh, ok, thank you" Harry wasn't sure how he felt about having that big room, he felt kind of spoiled, he reminded himself of Dudley. "And before I forget… what's up with that library? It's ENORMUS"

"It's just always been there, son. Don't think I have been there more than a couple of times though. This house has been in the Potter family for generations"

"Ok, but still, that's a whole lot of books"

"Yes, it is!" His dad laughed

Harry looked around the living room, it was the strangest feeling; he felt as though he was more at home than ever before, but at the same time he felt spoiled and out of place.

**A/N: this time I'm keeping my A/N to a smaller amount then last time, but I know this isn't my best chapter, I didn't like it at all I have been having a bit of a writers block lately, and it really isn't easy to write then is it?**

**So yeah, this chapter … ******** but I will be back, and it will be better, and they will be back at Hogwarts I think… yeah… probably ******

**So REVIEW and get an Imaginary Cookie from my imaginary friend ! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease it means the world to me ******


	7. I have something to say !

I realize i haven't been wighting in like FOREVER but i have good reason. Anyway, i neede to get back to my normal everyday life again... an dso i am righting.. My only probem is.. I HAVE NO IDEA what i was thinking with this stiry.. so im giving it a new tittle, and a new idea ;)

;D 


	8. A messge from abow!

**A/N: I changed my mind, no Hogwarts… I changed my mind and have no idea where it's going now! **

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the yard outside the potter mansion, enjoying the last two weeks of the summer.  
"I can't believe were going back to Hogwarts" Ron stated "I figured we would be done by the age of eighteen"  
"well, at least this will be a quite year, and we can focus on the school part of Hogwarts" Hermione looked at them for confirmation "do you really believe that?" Harry asked her "Well, yes I do; we really has to work with school this year" Harry shook his head "No, not that part; the quite one" Ron laughed "you have troubles believing it, don't you?" before anyone had time to answerer, an owl came down and dropped tree letters on the ground before it flew off again. Harry picked up the letters; and read

_Harry Potter  
Potter Mansion  
Yard_

_Ronald Weasley  
Potter Mansion  
Yard_

_Hermione Granger  
Potter Mansion  
Yard_

"there is one letter for each of us" Harry said and handed them their letters. Harry opened his.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_In concern of your wish to return to finish your education at Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry the department of education, requests a hearing on Wednesday august 25__th__ at 0900, were the department will decide whether or not your leave of absence were necessary, and if you will be granted your 7__th__ year at Hogwarts._

_**Regards from **_

_Madam Alinda Grensweld  
Department of education and __creation_

Harry looked up at his friends "we may have some complications" Ron nodded "did anyone say quite?" Hermione who had been stirring intensely at the paper looked at them "theycan'tdothiswehadtoleavetheycan't.." Ron hugged her "relax Hermione, september 1th we're on that train", he looked questioning at Harry, as for confirmation that he was right, Harry took a deep breath "let's just go talk to my mum". Harry stood up, Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and they both stood up and all tree of them walked in to the house.

They found Lily and James in the living room, "dad, we have a hearing at the ministry; and I don't know what it's about" his parents looked at them, "why?" they sat down "I guess they're going to decide whether or not we're going back to Hogwarts" James looked at him "this is different than your last hearing" Lily nodded "yeah, they want you to go to Hogwarts, it's just a formality"  
This calmed Harry down, but Hermione was still shocked. Lily saw this and told her "Hermione, this is something they HAVE to do, you will be back at Hogwarts, and you can trust that! Everyone knows why you weren't there last year; they just need it on paper before they can let you back at Hogwarts"  
Hermione was calmed down by that fact; it always cooled Hermione off when someone more adult, and mature told her what it was supposed to be like!

After getting more in to detail they went up to Harrys room. "well, we should prepare for the hearing"

"Hermione, we don't know what they're going to ask so what's the.."

"RONALD, we know they're going to ask us why we skipped last year"

"Too kill, end of story, now I want a tour of this town"

"Town?"

"Town, house, in this case it's the same thing"

"I guess I could show you around" Harry said, he hadn't shown his friends around… he didn't want to. Even though he really and truly felt at home; he felt spoiled when he talked about it, he felt like a miniature Dudley.

They walked down to the 3. Floor and looked at the rooms, there, and on the 2. Floor; they had seen the living room and kitchen so they skiped that. Suddenly they only had one room left; Harry lead them down to the main floor, and through the door in the back. "Oh my… this is huge" Hermione said, and started looking over the books, "thinking about these books gives me a headache" Ron stated, too Harry who nodded in agreement. "It's a lot".

Harry and Ron were seated at the kitchen table playing wizard chess when Hermione came out of the library.  
"I've got to go home, I promised my parents I wouldn't stay too late" She said, but Harry though there was something else bothering here. "Yeah, I should probably be heading home soon as well; it's about dinner time" Ron said, and joined Hermione in the leaving part… they walked in to the entrance hall, Hermione grabbed her bag and they both apareted, back to their homes.

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Hermione was different when she left the library; so he walked in to the library to see what might have spooked her.

And on a table in the back a book laid, open, Harry closed it and read on the cover

_How to succeed without an education  
by Hamilte Gorsonio_

"…Hermione…" Harry said under his breath.


	9. Going back to Hogwarts

AN: OK, So I have FINALLY, fixed my computer, AND picked up my notebook back home at my parents. I am done with surgery and almost done with the rehabilitation, I've been in and out of the hospital this year… and I just got better from the pigflue … NOW I am writing again: D

It was September 1th, and Hermione, Harry and Ron were located with the Weasley clan, Lily and James. "Now you tree be careful this year" Mrs. Weasley said and look at them. "There is no harm this year Mrs. Weasley" Harry said; Mrs. Weasley look at him "but you tree have a habit of meddling with stuff that you shouldn't meddle with" She look at them again "we'll be nice this year, we promise" Hermione said, she drilled her look at Harry and Ron. And they mumbled in agreement. "Well, you better get your arses on the train, or it will leave without you" James told the kids.

Harry hugged his parents' good bye, whitch felt really weird, a good weird. Then he hugged Mrs. Weasley. And then set course to the train with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They put away their luggage, and started looking for a compartment, "you know what? I'll see you guys at Hogwarts, I'm going to go and catch up with my friends" Ginny told Harry "Ok, have fun" Harry smiled and kissed her. "Hey, Harry, there is an empty compartment here" Ron shouted to Harry, which resulted with Hermione stepping on his foot. "I guess I'll be going that way then" Harry laughed at Ginny "Sounds like it" she smiled, he blinked one eye at her "guess I'll talk to you at Hogwarts then" he said and walk away "you better" She shouted after him. "Here then?" Harry asked "Yes" Ron nodded

After the hearing at the ministry, going back to Hogwarts felt just right!

At the hearing, two weeks prior, Harry had soon figured out what the ministry was after. Harry was the last of the three, after Hermione had gathered; she told Harry what they asked her. "They asked me why I wasn't in school last year, and when I told them I would be killed they just looked at me." She shrugged "Then they started asking me what I was doing, and who I was with" Harry looked at her "what did you say?" she took a deep breath "the truth, that I was with you and Ron, hunting down Voldemort" at that moment Ron came out and mouthed "Horcrux alert" before Harry went in. They wanted to know exactly what Harry had been doing... in details, but Harry told them, if the minister hadn't told them they weren't on a need to know basis, and that the fact was; they were here to decide if leaving Hogwarts to kill Voldemort, instead of being killed by Voldemort was a good enough reason to have a leap year and start his seventh year a year later. Yes, he had practiced this speech.  
Ron on the other hand just said he was leaving to kill bad guys, but he was on the train along with Harry and Hermione.

They sat down, and the train started moving, 30 seconds later a girl came in "Can I sit here? I really don't want to move to much when the train is moving as well" Hermione looked at the girl "sure, take a seat" she sat down "thanks" Harry look at the girl, he had never seen her before, and she spoke a sort of weird English, he couldn't place here dialect... maybe she was an American... "Are you new at Hogwarts, I don't think I've seen you around..." she smiled sweetly and nodded "brand new" she put her suitcase in front of her and planted her feet on top of it. "Hey, new girl, where are you from... you speak sort of, well, weird English" Ran said "no offence" he added when he saw Hermiones look "none taken, I speak Norweglish, its English with a Norwegian accent" She smiled at him "Oh so you're from Norway?" Ron asked "Yes" she said obviously "So why are you here then?" Ron asked next "I'm on my way to Hogwarts" Mariel said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Not on the train, in England?" Here smile fainted for a second "Well... my mum got a job her, and she wanted a chance to start over after she and my dad split up... the modern family that we are" She smiled widely "So, I ended up here, on the train ... going towards Hogwarts" Harry and the others smiled unsurely. "what school did you attend the last 6 years?" Hermione asked her "Well, I spent the last three years at 'Saltving magical academy' in Norway, but my first four in France" she answered sweet and polite. She seemed to sweet to Harry, no one is that nice. "Oh, Beauxbatons?" Hermione followed up "That's the one", "hold on, do you know fleur then?" Ron asked "Fleur Delacour?" she asked sceptically, Hermione nodded "I know off her; it was hard not to, she needed a lot of attention that one"  
Harry laughed, discreet, guess she wasn't so sweet after all. "She's my sister in-law" Ron said "Ough, I'm sorry, though luck" Harry wasn't even hiding it anymore; he was almost rolling on the floor with laughter. "Harry!" Hermione said and he went back to laughing discreet, "So, you're originally from Norway?" She nodded "born and raised" she said proudly. "The land of the fjords" Ron said, Hermione hit him playfully "I'm sorry he's just like that" she said the new girl... "Do you have a name?" Harry asked after he cooled down.

"Sorry, yes, Mariell" She said "Hi, I'm Harry and these are my friends Ron and Hermione" she smiled, again. "wait, Harry Potter?" she asked "well, yes." She breathe in and said "oh" Ron looked at her "oh? That's not the normal reaction" she just shrugged "It's nice to meet you and all that... I just never really had much time for heroes"

"Well, me neither" Harry said. She smiled "That's a first", "What are your problems with heroes anyway?" Ron asked, he sounded insulted for a reason Harry could not understand. "I don't judge a person for what they've done without knowing their intentions and reasons for doing what they've done. For all I know Harry could have killed Voldemort to become the next dark lord himself."

"the next dark lord?" Harry asked "are you saying there will be a new one?"

"Well, probably not today or tomorrow, but you know what they say 'the ones who forget history is forced to repeat it' but someone will get inspiration from it as well"

Harry was impressed, this girl was smart, not book smart, or in the league of Hermione, but street smart - she would get around, maybe she was a ravenclaw, probably not a hufflepuff. "Do you know what house you'll be in?" Harry asked "Yes, I was sorted at the school last week, I'm in slytherin" A "booo" came from Rons seat, "maybe you'll be the **next **dark lord then?" she shock her head "not likely, I don't have the patients, no, I just love a good revenge" she smile sheepishly.

Hermione and the... Mariell talked about high and low for the next hour. Harry thought about what Mariell said about a new dark lord, Harry just hoped it was after his time. He saw Draco Malfoy walk passed the door, then back-up and open the door. "Lilly?" 'Mariell looked up "Drake..." she said explanatory. Lilly? Harry though... wasn't it Mariell just a minute ago. Mariell jumped up and walked in to the hallway, with Malfoy following.

"lilly?" Hermione asked

Harry shock his head. Who was the new girl?


End file.
